Super Elite
Super Elite's are saiyans who were strong enough from birth to survive the rough environment of their home world, planet Vegeta. They are stronger than most, one super elite being equivalent to entire military forces on earth. They are solitary creatures, who care more about their pride and status than their allies or masters. Only Saiyan's may select this path. Path Features: Saiyan Pride (Level 11): When you are the only one adjacent to an Enemy, all of your attacks deal two additional damage to that enemy, and your Reaction defense is increased by 2. Saiyan Arrogance(Level 15): Once per battle, you are able to force your allies to move their speed away from you in whichever direction you choose. This counts as a shout. Saiyan Superiority(Level 19): So long as the creature you are targeting is not a saiyan, you gain +tier damage. Super elite powers: Level 11 at will powers Arm Break You attack an enemy hard enough to damage their limbs. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + Strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body, one half of the damage is dealt to a limb of your choice Break cannon You unleash a blast from your mouth At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: Intelligence vs Reaction Hit: 2K + spirit damage. Level 11 encounter powers Megaton throw You grab an enemy, spinning, before throwing him at another enemy Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: Propel the target in question at a creature within 8 squares. For every square traveled both targets take 1d6 damage. Giant Buster You unleash a massive energy wave from one hand Encounter ✦ Ki Standard Action Beam 8 Target: all creatures in line Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 3k + spirit damage. If a number of creatures equal to your mind are hit, your spirit is increased by 1.5 times for the purposes of determining damage. Level 14 utility powers “I am a super elite!” You remind enemies that they're dealing with an elite. Encounter ✦ Shout Minor Action Shout Target: all creatures in sight Effect: All creatures in range grant you combat advantage for tier rounds. Rampage You surround yourself in a body hugging aura of crackling energy, increasing your destructive output for a time. Daily ✦ Martial, Standard Action Power up Effect: Spend a power surge to activate. For the next 2+tier rounds your attacks deal an additional 4+tier damage. Level 16 Daily powers Bomber DX You unleash a massive blast that inflicts heavy damage. Daily ✦ Ki Standard Action Beam 10 Target: All creatures in line Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 4K + spirit damage. If this attack bloodies an enemy, they take an additional 1d10 damage Miss: Half Damage, and push the enemy back Strength + tier squares. Genocide Shell Daily ✦ Ki Standard Action Ranged 6 Target: 4 squares in range Effect: The squares chosen are filled by a large blast that does not move and lasts for a number of rounds equal to your mind. If something starts its turn adjacent to the blast in question, it explodes in a close burst 2 that deals 4k + spirit damage to all creatures. Level 20 Ultimate power Super Galick Gun A galick gun channeling all of your fury and rage into a single powerful beam! Daily ✦ Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Wide beam 20 Target: All creatures in range. Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 7k + tenacity damage. All struck creatures take the attacks total damage again to all equipment. If your spirit is higher than a struck opponenets body, this attack sets their temporary hitpoints, if any, to 0. Charge: For every two surges spent, the attack deals an additional four damage. You can only spend a number of surges equal to 1/4th your level. Miss: 3k + 40, no additional effects. Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Saiyans